


Tim Drake and Conner Kent – Table For One?

by AceofEnder



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder
Summary: Some timkon fluff for your wounded soul
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, TimKon - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	Tim Drake and Conner Kent – Table For One?

“Love isn’t easy. Love is brutal, love is painful, love is earth shattering. And if you wouldn’t still fight that fight for love, then you better up and leave before the other side prepares for war.” That was Dick used to tell me when we were younger. I guess I didn’t really understand what he meant before we grew up, before I realized these counterfeit loves just weren’t worth it. But then I met Conner. I mean uh I guess he was sweet, he worried about me a lot, he was easy to talk to, and he was funny. But that’s nothing important, no need to explore this, I don’t need love. Like Dick said, love is painful. I don’t need him. I don’t need a relationship. 

“TIM! TIMMMM! LOOK!” I was rudely pulled from my thoughts by the loud yells of one Sir Conner Kent. I internally groaned before nodding towards him “What is it? And how’d you even get in the Batcave without being yelled at” He gave me an apologetic look, not answering anything, before showing me the small ball of fluff in his arms, I almost smiled at the face he gave me. Almost. In his arms was a small grey kitten, covered in fluffy fur and what seemed to be scratches. He showed me the small animal, pointing out small scratches and wounds across its body. “What happened to them?” I raised an eyebrow pointing at the grey cat.

He gave me a saddened look, oh I hate that don’t do that, before speaking softly. “I found him in the street, based on how he looked I think he was abused by his owner before they threw him away.” I gave the kitten a sympathetic look before turning to look up at Conner “Him?” Conner nodded slowly and handed him to me. I took a quick glance over the kitten, being a tad thankful for Damian’s lectures on animal care and safety, before lightly placing him down on the table in front of me. I grabbed a small first aid kit, one made for animals that Dami has ALL OVER the cave. 

I spent the next hour making sure he was alright, small scratches being bandaged, washing blood from his fur, checking each leg to make sure they were okay and such. He would need rest and proper food as he was too skinny underneath the fur, but he would be alright with time. I gave him a small dish of food that Damian and Jason have for stray kittens, along with a small dish of water. I turned around to ask Conner where he found the kitten, only to find him asleep in the chair behind me. If I let out a soft chuckle and a smile it was only because he looked stupid sleeping. Yeah. That’s it.

“I wasn’t in love with him, I’m not in love with him. But…that cute smile, the little laughs he made when Bart told a pun, his care for the kitten even. I guess he wasn’t so bad, and maybe, just maybe I felt something for him.” I thought to myself, or so I thought. “Is that so?” I turned around quickly to see Conner giving me a slightly cocky grin. “Think I’m cute do you Timothy?” He wiggled his eyebrows at me, I had to stifle a laugh, but he noticed and laughed. He stood up, walking over to me about to lean down with a slight smile before I was saved by a soft meow behind us. Conner looked at the small kitten, petting him incredibly carefully, before turning to me.

“So, what are you naming him?” I asked him chuckling softly. He gave me a grin and a wink before answering “Timmy.” I rolled my eyes at him and mumbled “You’re such a dumbass.” He smiled and responded cockily “Yeah but I’m a dumbass you like.” I sighed and pulled him forward placing a light kiss on his lips, they tasted sweet like strawberry candy only to shut him up. Yeah nothing else. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed back before pulling away. “I’m sorry I should’ve asked before doing that.” I chuckled softly and shook my head “It’s fine, but maybe you owe me another for that.” He laughed and gladly obliged, maybe, just maybe it was something else.


End file.
